Les Femmes Black 2 : Lucretia Black Prewett
by Juliette54
Summary: (Suite de Les Femmes Black 1) Quelques histoires sur les femmes Black. Sur les pourquoi elles se sont mariées, les liens qui les unissaient. On continue avec Lucretia Black Prewett!
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec la suite de "Les Femmes Black" ! Je remercie vivement tous ceux qui ont lu la première histoire de ce recueil. Je remercie encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est toujours très agréable ! Aussi, n'hésitez pas a m'en mettre une :) Comme je l'ai précisé dans mon profil, il y aura des liens entre le 1 et le 2, de "Les Femmes Black".

Disclaimer : Toutes mes idées me viennent grâce à la création de ce fabuleux monde magique qu'a crée J.K. Rowling !

.oOo.

Lucretia était en train de s'endormir. Les dîners étaient un peu moins bruyants, mais plus tendu que jamais depuis le mariage de Dorea. De plus, elle n'avait plus personne à qui parler pendant ces heures de sous-entendus et de conversation houleuse. Vivement que la Tante Lysandra s'en aille au cimetière. C'était une telle vieille peau aigrie de la vie. Lucretia voyait même le mari de cette vieille pie soupirer à chacun de ses sous-entendus.

Voilà qu'elle se remettait à maudire tout le monde. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant, la vie lui paraissait plus noire. Elle avait toujours aimait imaginer qu'elle pourrait trouver un mari qui l'aime. Même un Moldu aurait fait l'affaire. Elle avait depuis longtemps oublié ces stupides principes de supériorité du Sang. Elle savait que Dorea y tenait quand même, aussi n'en parlait-elle pas avec elle. Ne parlons pas de son père. Pour l'opinion de sa mère, elle n'en savait rien. Sa mère ne disait jamais rien. Elle était douce, gentille, essayait de calmer la sorte de folie qu'habiter son père.

Comment une aussi bonne personne avait-elle pu épouser un être tel que son paternel? Ça lui avait toujours échapper. Son père, elle l'aurait volontiers maudit avec la Tante Lysandra. Des fous ceux-là. C'est ensemble qu'ils auraient dû se marier. En fait, non. Leurs enfants auraient été des abominations.

Elle entendit soudain un hibou toquer à sa fenêtre, la sortant de ses pensées moroses. Avec un grognement, elle se leva dans la fraicheur nocturne et laissa l'oiseau entrer. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le volatile. C'était celui que Dorea utilisait pour communiquer avec elle. Pourquoi le lui envoyait-elle maintenant?

_Chère Lucretia, _

_Il faut que je te parle de plusieurs choses. Rejoins-moi demain au Chaudron Baveur vers huit heure. _

_Je t'embrasse_

_Dorea_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?

Lucretia dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Dorea avait des problèmes? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver?

.oOo.

Après un nouveau cauchemar, Lucretia finit par se lever. Elle écrivit rapidement un mot à l'attention de sa famille, qu'elle fixa sur sa porte à l'aide de Sorcier Collant. Après avoir revêtit une robe basique et coiffé son chapeau, elle attrapa bourse et baguette et disparu dans des flammes vertes pour le fameux Pub sorcier.

Il était huit heure cinq lorsqu'elle atterrit. Elle vit sa petite-cousine se précipiter sur elle et la serrer dans ses bras. Dorea avait l'air pressée, elle semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Elle la fit vite assoir et lui prit les mains.

-Lucretia, j'ai une solution.

-Tu vas bien Dorea? s'inquiéta Lucretia.

Dorea avait toujours était un peu à côté de la baguette. Certes, c'était une jeune femme magnifique, très polie et bien élevée, mais sa tendance à vouloir en faire trop la rendait parfois maladroite ou peu sûre d'elle. Dorea s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup trop pour Lucretia. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

-Mais oui! sourit-elle. Moi je vais très bien. C'est toi qui ne va pas bien.

Le visage de Lucretia se ferma. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas avec Dorea qui serait heureuse, aurait des enfants, et un mari qui la respecterait et pourrait l'aimer. Elle chercha à se dérober des mains devenues froides de sa meilleure amie, mais il n'y eut pour effet que d'accentuer l'inquiétude sur le visage de Dorea.

-Lulu, hier j'ai entendu Beurk dire qu'il voulait t'épouser.

Lucretia se figea. Ce stupide, immonde, répugnant, cousin voulait l'épouser?! Il pouvait bien se le mettre où elle le pensait ce mariage.

-Lulu, imagine que ton père t'oblige à l'épouser? C'est un cousin, il ne voudra certainement pas dégrader les relations déjà difficiles qu'il y a avec la Tante Belvina.

-Et que voudras-tu que je fasse Dorea ? Que je supporte la honte de dire ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant pour ne pas l'épouser ? Ce serait le pire déshonneur ! On me regarderait avec pitié, je ne serais plus qu'une...

-Tais-toi Lulu! s'indigna Dorea, ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase. Tu peux être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il faut faire vite.

Lucretia eut un rire sans joie, las.

-Ah oui? Et qui voudrait d'une femme qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, ne peux pas lui donner d'héritier?

-Ignatus.

La réponse la figea à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui. Elle ne pourrait pas le condamner à une vie sans enfant. Elle... Elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Oh bien sûr elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais elle le savait. C'était comme ça ces choses-là. Un coup de foudre comme elle les avait lus dans les livres "_Rencontres enchantées_" de Fifi laFolle.

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Mais Lulu! Il ne veut pas d'enfant!

-Un jour il changera d'avis. Lorsque qu'il verra ses frères et sœurs en avoir, il en voudra aussi.

-Tu ne voudrais même pas tenter?

Elle sentit les larmes venir.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux! Tu ne peux pas comprendre Dorea!

Maintenant elle pleurait pour de bon. Dorea vint la prendre dans ses bras. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle cru car sa tête dans ses mains, elle n'avait pas vu qui la serrait ainsi contre lui. Ce n'est que lorsque elle constata qu'elle ne retrouvait pas l'odeur caractéristique de lavande qu'elle se recula brusquement, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans les pates de la chaise.

Ignatus lui faisait face, l'air triste. Lucretia écumait de rage.

-Tu... Tu lui as dit! s'écria-t-elle à Dorea en pointant du doigts Ignatus.

-Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir dépérir! pleurait presque Dorea.

-Tu n'en avais pas le droit! PAS LE DROIT! s'écria-t-elle encore plus fort.

-Mais Lulu, je te veux heureuse...

-Tu aurais du me DEMANDER! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?! COMMENT?

-Tu préfères mettre ta vie en l'air avec Beurk plutôt que de mettre ta fierté de côté ?! s'exclama à son tour Dorea. Je me suis tracassée TOUTE LA NUIT pour que tu me cries dessus? J'ai dormi moins de cinq heures, pour que tu réagisses comme ça?

Elles pleuraient autant toutes les deux. L'une parce qu'elle était en colère contre l'autre, l'autre parce qu'elle voulait faire réagir la première.

-Je suis désolé Lulu, de vouloir ton bonheur.

Lucretia se précipita dans les bras de celle qui avait toujours compté pour elle et se mit à la tenir contre elle si fort que ses bras lui firent mal. Mais pas autant que son cœur.

.oOo.

Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça, à pleurer dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre. Un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner. Ignatus les regardait, les yeux brillants. Ces deux filles se souciait autant d'elle-même que de l'autre. Comment ne pouvait-on pas être touché?

-Oui? demanda gentiment Dorea.

-Eh bien, c'est que... En fait... J'en fais quoi de la bague, je te la donne Lucretia ou tu n'en veux pas?

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Elle s'approcha vivement de lui et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche, mettant dans son baiser tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit depuis plusieurs mois. L'émerveillement commença, puis la douceur apparut, bientôt remplacée par une certaine désespérance pour finir par toute une palette de sentiments amoureux, trop nombreux pour être comptés.

Aucun des deux ne vit Dorea prendre la poudre de Cheminette avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, elle les laissait se débrouiller tous seuls.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser lorsque l'horloge du Bar indiqua qu'il était neuf heures. Ignatus mit sa main à sa poche pour en ressortir une bague sorcière assez simple, tout en étant assez unique en son genre. Elle était en or incrustée de trois pierre semi-précieuses différentes : l'une rose, l'autre violette et la dernière bleu.

-J'en ai ramassée une au Mexique, une au Brésil et une en Inde. J'ai cherché un anneau en or, et je les ai fait mettre dessus par des Gobelins. En fait, ça fait pas loin de deux semaines que je l'ai, avoua Ignatus dans un sourire contrit.

-Tu veux dire que... commença Lucretia les yeux brillants.

-Oui, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je pense à te demander, mais je voulais attendre quelques années.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

-Viens, faut que j'aille prévenir mes parents.

Ignatus blêmit sous le rire de sa fiancée.

-Ignatus! Toi qui a affronté des Magyars-à-Pointes, des Manticores de Grèce, des Occamy en Inde et que sais-je encore, tu as peur de parler à mon père?

Et quelques soupires et rires plus tard, on entendais résonner la cheminée du Pub et un grand "boum" 12, square Grimmaurd.

.oOo.

Lucretia déboula dans la salle à manger de la maison des Black couverte de poussière. Elle fut bientôt suivie d'un Ignatus déboussolé qui secouait la tête dans l'espoir d'ôter un peu de poussière de ses cheveux.

Tous les habitants du 12, Square Grimmaurd, en train de manger, avait suspendu leur fourchette à mi-chemin entre leur bouche et leur bol. Son père ne mit que deux secondes à reprendre contenance et se leva, les yeux lançant des sortilèges venimeux.

-Alors, jeune fille, c'est comme ça que ta mère t'a élevée? Tu laisses juste un mot au lieu de nous annoncer de vive voix que tu part faire un tour? Et tu reviens en plein milieux du repas avec quelqu'un sans même nous prévenir avant?

Oups. Mais rien n'aurait pu entacher sa joie aujourd'hui.

-Père, j'ai trouvé un fiancé! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le pauvre homme resta interloqué avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui suivait sa fille. Il était grand, légèrement plus vieux qu'elle, roux, constata-t-il avec un grimace, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un Weasley ! Mais il avait l'air assez poli. Enfin... il n'avait toujours pas parler.

-Qui est-ce? grogna-t-il.

-Ignatus Prewett, répondit le garçon en lui tendant la main. J'étais le témoin du mariage de Charlus Potter et Dorea. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai fait la connaissance de votre fille.

Arcturus Black deuxième du nom réfléchit.

Prewett = Sang-Pur.

Prewett = Ami de Charlus Potter = Mari de Dorea donc, qui fait parti de la famille = à rester en bon termes.

Conclusion = ce mariage est une bonne idée.

Il tenta un sourire qui fut plutôt une grimace et secoua vigoureusement la main qu'Ignatus lui tendait.

-C'est une bonne chose! Alors, quand souhaitez-vous faire ce mariage? s'enquit le père de Lucretia d'une voix onctueuse.

-Mais le plus tôt possible! Je suis très pris vous savez! s'exclama Ignatus.

-Ah oui? fit semblant de s'étonner Arcturus qui comprenait par là que le jeune homme avait un bon emploi.

-Bien sûr! Je suis sans cesse en voyage à travers le monde!

-Et quel métier avez-vous?

Arcturus était heureux. Ainsi donc il était ambassadeur.

-Je suis Magizoologue, Monsieur. On me connaît dans le métier.

Ce fut un _Aquamentis_ en plein visage. Magizoologue? Magizoologue?! MAGIZOOLOGUE?! Mais ce n'était pas un métier ça! Un dresseur de salle bestioles, oui!

Avant qu'il n'ait répondu, il sentit un bras se glisser sous le sien. Cette douceur, c'était évidemment Melania.

-Mais c'est formidable! sourit la femme. Nous n'en avions pas dans la famille. Il faut de tout pour être bien entouré! N'est-ce pas Arcturus?

Bon raisonnement. C'est vrai que ça ne pouvait être mauvais. Et puis, sa fille serait casée, donc il n'aurait pas à s'en inquiéter. Oui, ce serait bien. Prewett n'avait pas demandé de dot avant de la demander en mariage, ainsi pas besoin d'en mettre une énorme; il suffirait que Melania lui achète des robes neuves et tout serait prêt.

-Mais oui, c'est très bien. Nous le ferons ici même. Dorea pourra t'aider Lucretia, elle doit encore avoir les bonnes adresses.

Melania chuchota quelques mots à son époux et celui-ci parut se rappeler qu'ils étaient tous debout et qu'ils discutaient en plein milieux de la salle à manger.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous Ignatus! Avez-vous déjeuné?

-Merci Mr Black.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et entamèrent une discussion autour du mariage tout en se faisant des tartines et buvant du thé vert. On évoqua les invités, le menu que l'on pourrait servir, la table... Il fut rapidement convenu qu'il serait pour le mieux que le mariage fut dans les deux mois, car Ignatus devait partir étudier les dragons pour les mois à venir en Roumanie et qu'il contait bien y emmener Lucretia. Arcturus n'avait rien dit, sa femme avait cet effet de calmant sur lui. Il aimait la voir sourire. Et puis, si Lucretia s'était fourrée avec lui, c'est qu'elle devait savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Alors que le petit-déjeuner était fini depuis plusieurs heures déjà, les jeunes fiancés et les parents de la jeune fille discutaient toujours. La cloche de l'entrée retentit.

Comme on attendait personne à cet heure-ci, Arcturus ne se leva pas, sachant que quelqu'un d'autre irait. Mais lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la Salle à Manger, il fut bien obligé de coupé la conversation à laquelle il participait avec son futur gendre, pour autoriser la personne à entrer.

Lucretia attrapa brusquement la main de son fiancé en découvrant l'identité du visiteur.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite :)

.oOo.

-Theophilius Beurk! Quel plaisir de te voir! Mais entre voyons! Que nous vaut ta visite? s'exclama Arcturus.

-Bonjour cousin, bonjour Melania, bonjour Lucretia, bonj... Prewett?! Mais que...

-Ah oui cousin! Lucretia vient de se fiancer à Ignatus Prewett! N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle?

Theophilius pâlit considérablement. Deux fois... Deux fois qu'il s'était fait doublé pour ses demandes de fiançailles. En premier par ce Potter et maintenant par cet imbécile de Prewett. Maintenant c'était sûr, il était maudit! Lucretia lui tenait la main... Elle lui TENAIT LA MAIN! Il devait se calmer, il le fallait. Il se força à respirer doucement et réfléchit. Il devait trouver autre chose à dire. Vite. Arcturus devait bien avoir une sœur. Oui, mais comment s'appelait-t-elle déjà? Ah oui, Lycoris. Quelle réputation qu'elle avait aussi. Toujours à copter fleurette à droite, à gauche. Peut-être même qu'elle avait en ce moment un amant richissime. Mais c'était sa seule chance de ne pas paraître trop ridicule.

-Je cherche ta sœur, Lycoris, cousin Arcturus.

-Oh mais, pourquoi la cherches-tu?

-Eh bien, je suis seul, et elle n'est toujours pas marier, alors...

Il se tût en voyant son cousin exploser de rire.

-Oh ne lui parle pas de mariage! Mon père a honte d'elle et elle ne veut pas en entendre parler. Et puis, entre nous, elle préfère ses amants qui la couvrent de tous les bijoux et les fourrures qu'elle souhaite, sans compter. Tu aurais dû venir plus tôt, Lucretia aurait peut-être réfléchit à la question. Enfin, tu n'as plus qu'à chercher ailleurs.

Theophilius réussi à garder son calme et quitta la Maison des Black le plus dignement possible, toujours la rage au ventre.

.oOo.

Dès que son sale rat de cousin eut quitter la pièce, Lucretia se rendit compte qu'elle broyait la main d'Ignatus. Elle relâcha doucement la pression, toute en la gardant dans la sienne. Elle le vit sourire et elle eut chaud au cœur. Il faudrait qu'elle remercie mille fois Dorea.

-Mr Black, demanda poliment Ignatus, j'aimerai présenter Lucretia à mes parents et mes frères et sœurs, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Je la ramènerai avant le repas du soir.

-Aucun problème Ignatus! sourit la mère de Lucretia. Oh, Arcturus, demanda-t-elle à son mari, il faudra invité les Prewett à dîner dans la semaine. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Mais oui Melania. Disons après demain.

Ignatus promit d'en informer ses parents et ensemble, Lucretia et lui se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Lucretia se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé et lui, la fit tourner dans les airs.

C'est tout sourire qu'Ignatus les fit transplaner dans la Maison des Prewett. C'était une grande maison en briquettes rouges et au toit de paille, tenant sûrement grâce à la Magie. La maison devait être dissimulée par moult sortilèges, dont des anti-moldus, car aucun de ceux qui passaient dans la rue ne semblaient la remarquer. Pourtant elle avait de quoi attirer l'œil avec toutes ses plantes bizarroïdes, enfin, magique.

Ignatus lui ouvrit la porte gentiment, la laissant passer devant lui. C'était un petit portail en fer peint en brun, tout comme la clôture, qui ressemblait à des fleurs entrelacées. Le tout donnant un aspect chaleureux à la petite propriété.

-C'est ici que tu as grandi? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, sourit-il.

-C'est ici que tu as tenté d'élever des Doxys?

-Oui, sourit-il, gêné cette fois-ci.

-C'est ici que tu as ramené un œuf de dragon et que lorsqu'il a éclot, le dragon à brûlé le toit?

-Oui, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est ici que tu as tenté d'élever un Charretier et que pour le nourrir tu as remit des gnomes de jardin dehors et que personne n'a réussit à les faire partir jusqu'à présent? rit-elle devant son visage décomposé.

Il ne lui répondit plus que par un grognement mi-agacé, mi-amusé et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle y entra, Ignatus appela sa mère à grands cris et la tira par la main pour la mener au salon.

Mrs Pamelia Prewett était une femme d'environ soixante-dix ans, peut-être un eu plus. Ignatus lui avait expliqué qu'il avait vingt-huit ans d'écart avec sa grande sœur Muriel! Sa mère était on ne peut plus brune et avait de grands yeux bruns. Sa robe violet pâle contrastait avec le pourpre des murs et ses cheveux aux épaules accentuaient son air joyeux. Du moins, celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle vit son fils aîné entrer dans la pièce. Parce que dès qu'elle vit qu'il était accompagné de sa fiancée, son sourire disparut et ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle savait que son fils était allé la voir ce matin.

Un hibou avait frappé à la fenêtre vers les premières heures du matin, réveillant toute la maisonnée. Ignatus avait tout de suite reconnu l'oiseau de son ami Charlus. Bien que le fils aîné ait sa propre maisonnette, il trouvait plus simple de revenir chez ses parents entre ses expéditions la plupart du temps.

Pour en revenir à Charlus, il avait finalement ouvert la lettre et avait été surpris de constater qu'elle ne venait pas de lui mais de sa femme, Dorea. Elle souhaitait le voir rapidement. Il avait donc décidé de faire un saut chez son ami après s'être rapidement habillé.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant la maison des Potter, Charlus et Dorea se chamaillaient devant la porte. Ils avaient tous les deux enfilé à la va vite une robe de sorcier et leur cheveux étaient en pagaille, chose peu étonnante pour l'homme mais très inhabituel pour la femme.

-Tu aurais pu attendre demain Dori!

-Non! ça peut se jouer à quelques secondes près!

-Mais enfin! Pense à mon fils!

-C'est aussi le mien! Et ce sera peut-être une fille!

-Non, ce sera un fils. Les Potter ont toujours eu des fils en premier depuis tellement longtemps, que ce sera un fils!

-Et si c'est une fille, ça ferait...

Il avait raclé sa gorge pour attirer l'attention des jeunes mariés, qui avaient tourné la tête vers lui, toujours la mâchoire crispé. Dorea avait instantanément soupirer de soulagement et avait commencé à lui débiter des mots à toute vitesse dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens.

-Euh Dorea? Tu pourrais parler moins vite s'il te plait? l'avait gentiment coupé Ignatus.

Dorea avait reprit son récit avec un soupire et surtout, plus lentement!

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Ignatus avait mis sa main dans la poche de sa robe et avait tourné et retourné fébrilement un fin anneau d'or, serti de trois pierres semi-précieuses. Quatre mois qu'il connaissait Lucretia.

Ce qui l'avait d'abord séduit chez elle, c'était avant tout qu'elle ne le regardait pas comme s'il était fou avec sa fascination non dissimulée des Animaux Fantastiques. Elle avait toujours l'air ravie d'en apprendre plus et surtout, elle connaissait les créatures dont il lui parlait ! Charlus avait beau l'écouter et l'approuvait, Ignatus était presque sûr qu'il ne saisissait pas la moitié de ce qu'il lui disait. Ensuite, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais Lucretia Black était une jolie fille. Pas d'une beauté de poupée fragile, mais plutôt comme une stratège, une battante. Réfléchie et très cultivée. Impériale.

Des boucles noires, une peau claire et les yeux noir des Macmillan, de sa mère. La dernière chose, il l'avait vu au mariage de Charlus. Lucretia avait beau se tenir toujours droite et avoir des mouvements gracieux, elle avait cette petite flamme de joyeuse folie, toujours prête à la découverte.

Il n'avait plus hésiter longtemps avant de leur faire part de ses intentions. Mais Dorea avait précisé que Lucretia n'aurait jamais d'enfant, et qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce soit ébruité. Il avait acquiesçait. Après tout, lui aussi avait remarqué qu'elle semblait renfrognée ces derniers temps. Il voulait lui aussi retrouver la Lucretia qu'il avait connu. Et puis les enfants, il ne trouvait pas forcément sage d'en avoir avec son métier, même si, il aurait pu faire une exception pour Lucretia.

La suite, il était repassé chez lui alors que Dorea lui disait de le rejoindre le lendemain au chaudron Baveur avant huit heure. Il y avait été, et maintenant, il fallait que Lucretia fasse face à sa mère.

-Bonjour Mrs Prewett. Je suis Lucretia Black, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Sa mère répondit par une moue méprisante.

.oOo.

Lucretia s'était assez attendue à ce genre de réaction. Après tout, sa mère la prenait pour une voleuse. Elle lui prenait son fils ! Elle en aurait rit si elle n'avait pas eu peur de la vexer. Elle lui prit la main et la serra, elle n'allait pas l'embrasser à la française non plus.

-Maman, demanda Ignatus, tu voulais rencontrer Lucretia, non?

Avec un air glacé, elle regarda son fils et lui lança sèchement.

-Va chercher ton frère et ta sœur. Ton père aussi, il doit être dans son bureau.

Ignatus allait protester mais Lucretia le rassura d'un regard. Il se retourna tout de même deux fois avant de monter les escaliers à toute vitesse. Lucretia sourit gentiment à Mrs Prewett. La bonne femme, un peu rondouillette, d'un signe de tête fit comprendre à Lucretia qu'elle attendait que sa future belle-fille s'assoit.

Lucretia s'exécuta rapidement en souriant.

-Lucretia Black.

Pamelia Prewett l'avait dit comme si elle s'était brûlée. Lucretia tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser.

-Mrs Prewett.

La bonne femme eut l'air de capituler devant la bonne humeur de la jeune fille et finit par soupirer.

-Quel âge avez-vous?

-J'ai fêtais mes dix-neuf ans le mois dernier.

-Vous êtes encore jeune, soupira Mrs Prewett.

-Et? demanda Lucretia.

-Mon fils à presque sept ans de plus que vous. Ce n'est pas rien. Vous n'avez même pas été en ensemble à Poudlard.

-Et ? insista Lucretia.

Elle ne voyait pas du tout ou voulait en venir Mrs Prewett.

-Pourquoi vous, Lucretia?

Lucretia s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle ne put que hausser les épaules, son sourire s'affaissant un peu.

-Vous ne savez pas? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Pamelia Prewett. Moi je sais pourquoi mon mari m'a m'épou...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'un jeune homme aussi roux que l'était Ignatus sortit de la cheminée.

-Maman! s'exclama-t-il.

Lucretia comprit ainsi qu'il s'agissait de Ludovicus, le grand et unique frère d'Ignatus. Il ressemblait tellement à son frère, qu'on aurait pu aisément les prendre pour des jumeaux. Seul l'attitude et le nez un peu plus épaté chez Ludovicus les démarquaient.

Le garçon se précipita sur sa mère et la serra dans ses bras. La vieille femme sembla retrouver le sourire.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle! la salua le jeune homme et embrassant sa main, vous devez être Lucretia.

Lucretia fut agréablement surprise. Ainsi, Ignatus avait parlé d'elle à son frère. Elle lui sourit.

-Tout à fait. Et vous devez être Ludovicus, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien vu! Alors ça y est, Ignatus est fiancé Maman? s'exclama le garçon.

Sa mère ronchonna et Ludovicus explosa de rire.

-Maman! Toi qui voulais qu'il se marie!

Sa mère souffla une fois de plus et lui chuchota, cependant pas assez bas pour que la jeune fille ne l'entende pas :

-Mais c'est une Black! Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien contre eux, mais ils sont particuliers, Ludo!

-Eh bien, appelez-moi Lucretia Mrs. Et puis, je porterais bientôt le même nom que vous, ne vous en faites pas, sourit Lucretia, bien qu'intérieurement elle était peinée.

Des pas vinrent de l'escalier, et Ignatus en sortit avec une jeune femme et un vieil homme à sa suite. La jeune femme ne pouvait être que sa sœur Muriel, et le vieil homme le père d'Ignatus. La sœur la dévisagea de loin pendant que le père vint lui serrer la main.

-Thaddeus Prewett, le père d'Ignatus, se présenta-t-il. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Lucretia. Ma femme et moi avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous! sourit-il.

-Vraiment? s'étonna Lucretia. Je m'en vois ravie.

-Pamelia, nous pourrions peut-être passer à table, s'enquit Thaddeus Prewett.

-Suivez-moi, grinça Mrs Prewett.

Le repas de midi commença doucement. La sœur d'Ignatus, Muriel, ne semblait pas très joviale, selon Lucretia, mais elle avait l'habitude avec tous les grincheux de sa famille. Cette Muriel lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à la Tante Lysandra, avec son nez en forme de bec et sa voix assez stridente.

Mr Prewett, expliqua à sa femme qu'il avait reçu un hibou de la part d'Arcturus Black, le père de Lucretia, les invitant elle et lui à venir dîner après-demain soir. Puis, Mrs Prewett finit par aborder un sujet houleux pour Lucretia.

-Je veux des petits-enfants Lucretia.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Heureusement pour elle, Ignatus devait avoir prévu le coup car il répondit tout de suite.

-Maman, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas d'enfant, coupa sèchement le fiancé de Lucretia.

Celle-ci soupira discrètement et garda un visage impassible. Mrs Prewett grogna un peu avant s'adresser à la jeune fille.

-Mais toi Lucretia, tu ne voudrais pas des enfants?

-Je...

Elle ne pouvait pas dire non et donner une bonne fois pour toute une opinion négative d'elle à sa future-belle-mère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire oui, car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Même si ce n'était pas la volonté qui lui manquait.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en pesant chaque mot. Nous sommes encore jeunes et...

-Les cinquante ans arrivent vite, ma fille! la coupa Mrs Prewett.

-Et puis avec le travail d'Ignatus ce ne serait pas prudent et...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ignatus qui la coupa.

-Maman, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Si c'est des petits-enfants dont tu souhaites, reprit-il alors que sa mère allait renchérir, Ludo t'en donnera avec plaisir, j'en suis sûr. Sur ceux, poursuivit-il en se levant, Lucretia et moi allons y aller.

Lucretia le suivit à l'extérieur après avoir remercié Mr, Mrs Prewett, Ludovicus Prewett et salué de loin Muriel.

Ignatus l'attendait sur le perron, le regard dans le vague, attendant manifestement un signe de sa part. Elle lui attrapa la main, et le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser doucement. Puis elle calla sa tête dans son torse avant de lui murmurer :

-Je suis désolé.

-De?

-Ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant.

-Oh.

Un silence passa alors qu'il commençait à caresser ses cheveux.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant.

-Ah oui?

-Non. J'aurais fait une concession pour toi, mais franchement, les enfants c'est mieux chez les autres. Et puis je serais déjà le parrain d'un enfant de mon frère, alors pas besoin que j'ai mes propres enfants.

Lucretia éclata de rire devant son air grognon qui réchauffa un peu son cœur meurtri.

.oOo.

Le repas chez les Black fut assez tendu, mais il n'y eu aucun malheur à déplorer. Melania s'était relativement bien entendue avec Pamelia, mais surtout avec Thaddeus Prewett, bien qu'il fut de trente ans son aîné. On avait mis une annonce dans la Gazette du sorcier pour rendre publique les fiançailles, ne pouvant organiser de banquet alors que pour organiser le mariage il y aurait déjà un timing sérer. Des mauvaises langues avaient affirmaient qu'une grossesse en était la cause, mais Lucretia n'avait pas jugé bon de les démentir. Ces rumeurs disparaîtraient d'elle-même.

.oOo.

Les préparations du mariages se firent rapidement, grâce à l'aide de Dorea qui avait conservé toutes les bonnes adresses. Cette année 1944 allait connaitre un joyeux mariage au 12, Square Grimmaud, un des seuls depuis longtemps où les mariés étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Lucretia se préparait dans sa chambre à l'aide de sa mère et sa petite-cousine Dorea.

-Tes cheveux sont magnifique Lulu, je n'en revient toujours pas de l'épaisseur qu'ils ont, sourit Dorea.

-Tu n'as définitivement pas les miens, rit Melania. Oh Dorea, tu pourrais aller me chercher la tiare que j'ai posée sur la coiffeuse de ma chambre s'il te plaît? Les Elfes n'ont plus une seconde à eux avec tous les derniers détails à régler.

Dorea sortit avec un regard pour la mère et la fille.

Melania continua de brosser les cheveux de son aînée.

-Tu es heureuse, commenta-t-elle.

Elle laissa passer un silence avant de continuer à parler à sa fille.

-Tu aimes Ignatus.

Lucretia rougit. Il n'y avait que sa mère qui lui parlait de sentiments aussi facilement.

Melania avait toujours était proche de sa fille, pas aussi proche que l'était Violetta de Dorea, car les deux femmes étaient d'une extrême tendresse l'une envers l'autre, mais assez pour que Lucretia aime sa mère autant qu'elle aimait sa petite-cousine.

-Moi aussi j'ai aimé un homme plus que de raison.

Lucretia ouvrit grand les yeux. Sa mère ne lui parlait jamais de sa jeunesse, encore moins de son plein grés.

-C'était un Moldu.

Là, Lucretia fut stupéfaite et ne put décrocher un mot de plus.

Alors qu'elle sa marierait dans quelques minutes, Lucretia écouta sa mère lui raconter sa jeunesse et son mariage sans avoir jamais avoir imaginer que sa mère avait pu vivre des choses aussi improbables.

.oOo.

J'ai mis la suite sur "Les Femmes Black 3 : Melania MacMillan Black". Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu!


End file.
